TORCHWOOD: Echoes of Absence
by Tarantula
Summary: Torchwood -The Fourth Institute- Sally Sparrow dives into the world of Torchwood 4 when a ghostly image begins stalking her. She's had an adventure with the Doctor now it's time for one with the lost Torchwood Branch. Please read and review


**TORCHWOOD –The Fourth Institute-**

**BOOK ONE: ECHOES OF ABSENCE**

**ONE**

The city was alight with burning colours as the thin clouds in the dark sky moved slowly long the night breeze. The moon was full, sending a chill along the streets and open spaces such as parks that many refused to use at night.

Sally Sparrow was walking towards the door out of the building, her light brown coat's helm trailing behind her and her bag over her shoulder. Since she had met The Doctor she had taken a big interest in the supernatural. She and Larry still owned the Sparrow and Nightingale shop but Sally also investigated supernatural events during her spare time.

The day all the Children in the world froze and started talking in the same voice had been terrifying and exciting. She never would have believed she would have taken part in something so big. She even helped film the children being taken away into the base!

Right now she had gotten a part time job at Globus Network. Globus Network was an Arms Development company that was using technology left over from the Archangel Project a few years ago to make a new kind of satellite that would go further into space and to send a more powerful signal to make contact.

She had gotten the job simply because the words "New Powerful Satellite" appeared in the paper one time and she wanted to see what she could find in hopes of finding a way of contacting The Doctor.

She really wanted to go on an adventure with him due to the fact hers weren't as amazing, terrifying or as action packed as the one with The Weeping Angels. In fact she hadn't really had many adventures other than the Daleks taking Earth and The Children thing.

With the Daleks she had mainly hid with Larry which was actually embarrassing when you look at them. It was ridiculous when you thought about how powerful and sadistic they were before they violently blew up.

She gave Charles the Doorman a small smile and walked out into the night air, fastening her scarf around her neck before pulling her dirty blonde hair out ad over it. She took a deep breath before walking towards the car park, the heels of her boots tapping the pavement with soft _clicks_.

There were a few lampposts still lit, giving the almost deserted car park an eerie feeling. Sally took one step inside the car park and one of the lights started flicking angrily as the wind slowly ran its fingers through the hair.

She looked up at the light and the flickering stopped. Her brow furrowed and she began to walk again only for the light to start flickering again. She didn't turn this time and increased the pace she was walking until she got to her car and hurriedly got inside, sighing.

She put the keys in and turned them, the roar of the engine calming her.

'Bloody hell,' she whispered.

'_Help me…_'

Sally turned her head and screamed as her brown eyes made contact with a pair of dead and unseeing eyes. She threw herself against the door and opened it before she fell backwards. She hit the floor and quickly crawled away, looking back at the ghostly man in her car.

His mouth hung open, green blood slowly weeping out and his clothes covered it the green liquid while his face was as pale as chalk. He reached out, giving an inhuman groan.

Sally quickly got up and ran towards to building, her heart pounding.

'Charles!' she screamed and he stared at her, confused. 'There's someone in my car! He was sitting in my car!' she told him once she reached him.

'What do you mean sitting in your car?' he asked.

'How could I make it any clearer?' she asked. 'He was sitting in my car and reached out for me!'

Charles nodded. 'I'll go see to it,' he told her and he walked out. She took a few deep breaths before following, not going to allow Charles to think she was weak.

She hadn't fought off Weeping Angels to hide away when faced with a ghost, despite the fact it was pretty terrifying. She strode her way towards the car park, this time making sure she wasn't going to be creeped out.

No point in getting scared. She was Sally Sparrow and she didn't take any crap! Charles grabbed his baton and slowly walked towards the car.

'Hello?' he called but there was no answer.

Sally watched as Charles walked towards the car and there was she could feel the wind slowly caressing her cheek. She turned her head to see the man standing about five feet away from her. She was going to open her mouth to say something but the man put his finger to his lip.

'_Ssshhh…_'

Sally nodded slowly and the man walked away before Charles appeared in front of her, making Sally jump.

'If someone was in there they aren't in there now,' he told her. 'Do you want me to call the police?'

Sally thought about this and shook her head. 'Nah. They have better things to do,' she noted. 'Besides the last time I involved the police in my affairs one of them died,' she said, remember Billy. That had been a lost opportunity. A opportunity that the bloody Weeping Angels had taken from her.

'I think I'm just going to call Larry and have him pick me up,' she told him and he nodded. She walked to her car and closed the door. She jumped at the sight of the man's reflection in the window and turned to see Charles staring at her questionably.

'Are you OK?' Charles asked and Sally nodded.

'Yeah. I'm fine,' she replied. 'Just a bit jumpy. C'mon, let's get moving. I need to get into the warmth before I all Larry. I'm freezing my bloody butt off out here,' she said and walked back towards the building, Charles behind her.

She didn't look back. If she did she might have seen the Ghostly image watching her again. After she was in the building he held out his hand, the green blood dripping on the floor. She slowly bent down and began to write a word.

**TORCHWOOD**


End file.
